Fairytales
by tommyq24
Summary: GSR! Sara leaves and Grissom is left to pick up the pieces of his heart! Told from both points of view
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tales

By: Tommyq24

**Sara's Point of View**

It took 9 years to get the man of my dreams! We worked together for the longest time, and he was so afraid to let me in, because it was against work policies. I tried so many times to get him to open up, and let me in but he wouldn't budge. It all started with a simple phone call. He asked me if I could come to work one night, and since I normally work day shift, it felt quite odd.

I got to work and realized that it wasn't work at all, it was a party because I was being promoted to CSI 8. Everybody greeted me with open arms, and a bottle of wine. I felt very nausious after the first four drinks, and Grissom offered to drive me home. At first I hesitated but then he grabbed my hand and took me to his car. "I need to talk to you," he said, pulling me torwards him "What?" I aksed, not sure what to expect. "I wanted to talk about us," I was shocked because he never wanted to talk about what happened between us over the summer.

We were talking about death, and I told him that my mother and father had died, and I started crying. He held me close, and then I looked up at him to thank him, and he kissed me! After that, I didn't really talk to him because I knew it would be aqward.

"What? I know that you don't want to be with me because you didn't talk to me after that night." Grissom said, and I could tell that he was getting frustrated. "Yes I do, but you are the one who always pulls away! You don't even give me a chance to explain how I feel for you." Now he could tell that I was getting angry. " You don't understand!", Grissom was never the type to let me in, and now I felt I had a chance. "Then make me understand. Please. I just want to be trusted." "Sara, it's not that simple. Just come with me and I can explain it to you there." I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care because I would follow him anywhere.

We went up to his apartment and he made me hot chocolate because it was mid-December. At first, I didn't know how to make sense of this, but then I realized that Grissom just wanted to help me.

I had been In a car accident about five years ago and I isolated myself from everybody, even my family. My mother and father were fighting, and it was snowing very badly. Needless to say, we got into an accident and the last thing I said to them was "Sometimes I wonder how I ever deal with you two! I wish you two would either grow up or get out of my life!"

Grissom didn't understand what it was like to lose someone he loved. "Why did you bring me here? What is this about?" I asked. "To make you believe…..in fairytales." Grissom said, inching towards me as I inched away. "What? What….What are you talking about? Who are you?" I asked, keeping my tears from falling. "Grissom. You know your lover?" Grissom was changing into something I didn't recognize, hypothetically, and literally. He was gaining fangs, claws, and horns. "I'm l….leaving." I said as I started backing up towards the door. "No you are not. You are going to stay with me forever." His voice seemed to be getting deeper and scarier within the minute. "No!" I woke up screaming and kicking until I fell out of bed.


	2. Finding Home

Finding Home

By: Tommyq24

As I felt Grissom hold on to me, I realized that it was all just a dream. My mind was spinning and I couldn't feel the ground under me. "I...I can't do this!" I said as i tried to keep my voice calm, not letting Grissom know how I truely felt. "Sara, you have bad dreams all the time. That doesn't change our relationship. We can work through this, they are just small obstacles." Grissom encouraged me, although it was not working. "You just don't get it! I need to get away!" I said, urging my tears to stay away. "Get away from me? ...From us?" Grissom sounded confused and worried but I had to leave, and no matter what I did, I couldn't shake this feeling. I packed my things, and headed for San Fransisco.

**Grissom's Point of View**

I wasn't sure how to deal with this. I have been left by many women before, but never a woman I was in love with. All I could think about was the nights that we made love, and all the times that I let her into my inner-most thoughts. I just went to work, and stayed for three shifts past my regular amount. I just worked as hard as I could those first few months, and no matter what I did, Sara was still on my mind. She left me with no explanation, and basically nothing except for a broken heart, and lost memories. My brain and heart were aching and there was nothing to do about it. I kept trying to call her but she would end the call as soon as she checked the caller ID. I must have left about 100 messages, and that was when i was just trying to see how she was doing.

**Sara's Point of View**

When I left, my heart was breaking and I couldn't even think straight. I cried for three days, after I arrived in San Fransisco. My sister wanted to help me, but she didn't even know why I was crying. I knew that I had to go back.


	3. Going Home

**Going Home**

**Sara's Point of View**

I couldn't help but feel like I had to go back to him. He made me feel alive, even at times when I thought about leaving for good. I went to San Fransisco to get away, but my heart stayed in Las Vegas with him! As I went to the airport, I kept seeing his face! He was haunting me, and I felt a chill go down my spine. I kept having dreams of a man walking torwards me, but as soon as he touched me, I would freeze up and leave him. It was then that I knew I had to go back to him. Not only did he have a large part of my heart, but he had a part of my soul.

**Gilbert's Point of View **

She was haunting me, in my heart, and my head. She knew how to get to me and even at work, all I could do was think about why she left. As my mind began to wander, Catherine and Greg pulled me back down to earth. Hodges kept pestering me about Sara, and I was on the verge of wringing his neck, but I stayed cool because Sara wouldn't want me to do anything irrational.


End file.
